


Transference

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank develops his fighting style while avoiding his feelings for Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

> Post X-Men First Class

Hank attacked the group of pells with twin butterfly swords moving in and about them, spinning and leaping. While he worked, he thought of ways to combat a teleporter. He remembered the way the displaced air felt on his fur-- _in a windy environment this cannot be depended on_ \--and the smell of the smoke when Azazel used his mutation-- _can the smell be masked or faked? What of Azazel's allies?_ Hank doubted Riptide would be effective since his power would effect Azazel as well-- _unless he teleported at the right moment. And what of Magneto?_ He was the true danger. Perhaps Hank could experiment with polymers for use instead of metals?

As he thought, the blades worked their dance, always apart but linked, as he and Raven once were. He had tried different weapons after he decided he was the best suited to confront Azazel. Sai or hooked daggers had been first but he decided he needed to keep Azazel at a distance since he was so much more skilled. Hank then looked into swords and since Azazel used two, it was only natural for him to as well.

If he took the time to truly look at himself, he would see his obsession with Azazel was a textbook case of transference but he wasn't ready to be this angry with Raven yet.


End file.
